I Need You To Know
by AnnCoolGirl
Summary: "No I meant it, I love you Sonny, but do you love me," I ask hoping for a yes. "Chad I don't love you," she says and my heart shatters once again. May not seem like it but ALOT OF CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : I'm Leaving

Sonny's Pov

I am the worst comedian ever! I mess up everything! I stormed off down the hallway tears threatening to burst. I had just come from the worst rehearsal I have ever had ever!

First I messed up the Dolphin boy sketch by not knowing my lines and tripping every so often. Then I pitched what I thought to be a really funny sketch but turned out to be lame and stupid! I feel so foolish.

I keep running down the hallway a single tear running down my cheek. Then I run into something hard but warm. I fall and so does the thing that I ran into. When on the floor. I open my eyes wishing I hadn't.

I just fell onto Chad Dylan Cooper the person I lest wanted to see at this time. I quickly get up before he realizes what happens. But he is to quick he stands up and brushes himself off then looks to me.

"Watch where your going Monroe," he says. Aggravation in his voice.

I look up from with my red puffy eyes. When he see my face he realizes that was the wrong thing to say.

"Sonny what's wrong?" he asks concern in his voice.

"Nothing," I say brushing past him tears replenishing on my cheek every time I wipe them away.

He turns around and comes after me.

"C'mon Sonny tell me what's wrong," he pleas as I try to get away.

Without stopping I say "NOTHING CHAD," and keep on walking. But he comes up behind me and grabs my shoulder.

"Sonny you can tell me anything," he says starring into my eyes hoping that I will admit my problems.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I say and enter my dressing room and slam the door. I lock it and pounce onto the couch shoving my face into a pillow.

"Oh c'mon Sonny," Chad says knocking on the door. I don't reply and after a few minutes of pleas he finally gives up and leaves. I keep crying. And soon I fall asleep. When I wake up I wipe my face off and get cleaned up. I pack my stuff up and walk out of my dressing room. I start to head down the hallway and I see Zora.

"Sonny why do you have all your stuff?" Zora asks.

"I'm quiting So Random and I'm going back to Wisconsin."


	2. How could she do this?

"WHAT!" Zora shrieks into my face.

"I'll be back tomorow for the rest of my stuff," I state coldly.

"But Sonny you can't leave! You just can't!" she says still shrieking.

"Yes I Can, and I am." I say emotionless. trying to give her the message that I'm not going change my mind. but inside its killing me. the hurt on her face imprints on my brain. killing me from the inside out. i wanted to stay but i couldn't. my time was up at So Random!.

"But Sonny!," She pleas her voice cracking my the word. i could tell she was hurt. hurt bad. but i have made up my mind and i'm not going to Change it.

"I have to go," i say rushing out of the situation. a single tear running down my cheek.

**CHADS POV**

I walk back to my dressing room after trying to get Sonny to admit what was wrong. She was so upset and i just wanted to make it better. i Didn't want Sonny the one who unknowingly stole my heart to be upset.

But i shake it off. I can't let any one see me in this state. So when I enter I close the door behind me and take a seat on my black leather couch. I need to get Sonny out of my mind. So I pick up the Tween Weekly magazine on my couch and flipped through.

Her hair. Her eyes. Her body. Her in general. i loved every espect of her. Her lovely brown hair that flowed and laid on top of her shoulders so perfectly every day. Her big brown eyes that you just wanted to melt in every time you looked into them. Her perfect figure that would make any guy crazy. And her. Her optimism , spunk , and perkiness. Her energy followed her every where she went. Giving it off every where she went. She was so perfect and so not mine. but i wanted her to be mine. but i was always to afraid. afraid of rejection from the one girl i wanted most. afraid of heart brake. and afriad of being hurt. She in general drove me crazy.

And to day my one chance to help her and show her my caring side i blew it.

"Watch it monroe," what a stupid line for a stupid guy? Something had happened and i could have been her night in shining armor. there so save her from the dangers of the outer world. and i blew it with 3 words. what was i thinking? and than She ran away. i tried to fix it. tried to make it better but she wouldint let me in. it was so frustrating!

all the sudden the Zora girl from So Random! comes barging into my dressing room.

"What are you doing?" i ask in disgust. no one can just come barging into my dressing room. except Sonny of course.

"Sonny - leaving- back home-" she says in between heavy breathes. obviosly she has been running through out the building. but i didn't care about this at the time. all i cared about was the word Sonny and Leaving were in the same sentence.

"What!?" i ask jumping out of my seat.

"Sonny is going back to wisconsin!" she says.

"What!Why?" i ask.

"I don't know exzactly why but i think it was because of rehearsal," she says thinking.

"Is that why she was so upset today?" i ask trying to put the pieces of this Sonny puzzle together.

"Yeah," she says like it was obvious, "I gotta' go tell everyone else," she says and darts away.

I sit back down in shock. jaw dropped eyes wide. Sonny leaving? How could this be? Did she know what she was doing to my heart? She was braking it. but not just down the center. it feels like she ripped it out of my chest with her bare hands. then threw it to thee hard floor. and stomped on it until it was nothing but dust in the wind. How Could she do this?


	3. Stay!

HEY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED. AND THANKS TO MY FORMER READER WHO READ FORBIDDEN LOVE : CHAD AND SONNY! KEEP REVEIWING!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Stay!

I rush down the hallway tears threatening to burst from my eyes. But I don't let them. I know I am making the right decision. I don't belong here. They don't need me. So I barge out of the front doors stuff in hand and run to my car.

I grab my keys out of my purse. I look through them quickly until I find the right one. When I get in the car I quickly start it and get out of the parking lot as fast as I can. I want to get out of the place where I know I want to be most.

But this is what I want. I know it is. But thoughts start to swirl in my mind like a tornado. An uncontrollable tunnel of thoughts.

What will my cast mates say? How will marshall react? And most of all how will Chad take it?

Today he was so sweet. He saw that I was hurt and chased after me. But at the time I didn't want to see anybody. Including him. But I push them out. All the bad thoughts out of my head.

I don't want to think of the negative. Only the positive. But I don't have much positive thoughts either.

So I blast the radio. A song by Paramore. The words come in one ear and out the other. Taking in every word as Hayley Williams sings.

**(to hear song go to my profile and I have a link)**

If I'm a bad person, you don't like meI guess I'll make my own wayIt's a circle, a mean cycleI can't excite you anymoreWhere's your gavel? You'r jury?What's my offense this time?You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge meWell sentence me to another lifeDon't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your painWhen you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the sameWe're not the sameOh we're not the sameYeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in bloodBut I guess you can't accept that the change is goodIt's goodIt's goodYou treat me just like another strangerWell it's nice to meet you sirI guess I'l goI best be on my way outYou treat me just like another strangerWell it's nice to meet you sirI guess I'l goI best be on my way outIgnorance is your new best friendIgnorance is your new best friendThis is the best thing that could've happenedAny longer and I wouldn't have made itIt's not a war, no, it's not a raptureI'm just a person but you can't take itThe same tricks that, that once fooled meThey won't get you anywhereI'm not the same kid from your memoryWell now I can fend for myselfDon't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your painWhen you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the sameWe're not the sameOh we're not the sameYeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in bloodBut I guess you can't accept that the change is goodIt's goodIt's goodYou treat me just like another strangerWell it's nice to meet you sirI guess I'l goI best be on my way outYou treat me just like another strangerWell it's nice to meet you sirI guess I'l goI best be on my way outIgnorance is your new best friendIgnorance is your new best friendIgnorance is your new best friendIgnorance is your new best friendYou treat me just like another strangerWell it's nice to meet you sirI guess I'l goI best be on my way outYou treat me just like another strangerWell it's nice to meet you sirI guess I'l goI best be on my way out

I loved Paramore. There lyrics got to me in ways other bands couldn't. and I feel this song was just appropriate for my situation at the time. And as I pulled into my drive way. I grabbed my paramore CD. Ran inside. Put my CD in the stereo. And blasted it through my whole body as I cried myself to sleep.

---

----

-----

----

---

I woke up the next morning in the same clothes as yesterday. I had fallen asleep on my couch the night before. The CD I was playing was already over and had stopped sometime that night. But my face was hot and wet. The tears mixed with the heat from my breath made my face and neck sticky and hot. Very uncomfortable.

So I open my phone. 7:14. I have time. So I go to my bathroom and turn on the shower. I get undressed and enter the steamy shower. Even if I was not dirty I always take a hot shower. They relax me like nothing else can. I tried yoga , breathing exercises, heck I even tried a therapist. But nothing can calm me down and help me un wind like a hot shower can.

I take extra long. Going over my body twice with body wash. And combing through my wet hair my with my fingers. But then my fingers start to wrinkle and thats a sign that I need to get out.

So I get out and get changed. I put on some skinny jeans and black uggs. I put on a checkered navy blue and black shirt. And a black leather jacket. I curl my hair just right and apple make up. It takes me about 30 minutes but I am ready to go out the door. To get my final things at So Random.

I get in my car and drive off. Its about 8:35 and I'm 10 minutes away. I just want to get in and out. Before any one can notice me. Before I get the pleas for me to stay. When I get there I park and get out quickly. I walk in very quietly trying to not draw attention to myself.

But of course as I almost reach my destination Zora pops up from behind a corner.

"Sonny come with me," she says in a very emotionless almost robotic voice. Not even greeting me with a hello or hey. Just demanding my presence. But I do so wondering what she might have in store.

I walk into a dark room to my left and then the lights turn on. And I knew I would regret following Zora and now here it is. A room full of my friends. Tawni , Nico , Grady , Zora , Marshal , and more people from condor studios.

"Guys," I say desperation to be let go in my voice.

"We just want to get to the bottom of things then you can leave," Tawni says in her know it all voice.

"Fine what?" I ask giving them the message I don't want to be there. But they pretend like they don't get it.

"Why are you leaving?" Nico blurts out before any one can say anything.

"Because who am I kidding, I don't belong here, I'll never be good as comedians as you guys," I say. Confiding in my friends that I will soon to be leaving. But as I confide I realize I don't want to be away from these people. The people that help me through my ups and downs. The one there through my every day struggles and don't ask for anything in return.

"Sonny your just being stupid now," Tawni says in her duh voice.

"Yeah we need you here!" Zora yells in her high squeak of a voice.

"No you don't," I say quietly but it is loud and clear for every one else.

"Actually we do , our ratings have gone up 30 percent since you have joined," Marshal says from the back of the room. I almost forgot he was there.

"See moral proof and STATISTIC proof," Zora blurts out.

I out on my thinking face like I'm weighing my options but I already know what my decision is.

"Yes,"' I say smiling.

CHADS POV

I walk down the hallway of the So Random set. Looking for Sonny somebody had told me she was coming back for the rest of her things and she was here now. I just didn't know where. Then I hear loud shrills from a few rooms up to my left. I walk up to it and see Sonny talking to Tawni.

Its now or never. I have to make my move. So I walk right in barging into the party right up to Sonny.

"Sonny I need you to know something," I say. Not greeting her in any way.

"Chad guess what I'm-" I cut her off. I don't want to hear it I just want to say whats on my mind.

"Wait a sec. ok? I just need to tell you one thing," I say impatiently.

"BUT CHAD I think-" I cut her off again growing more impatient by the second but I know it will all be worth it.

"Sonny before you leave I need to tell you I love you," I say before it all comes crashing down.


	4. I Don't

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED! I LOVE REVEIWS! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! ON MY LAST STORY I GOT OVER 100 REVEIWS! SO LETS TRY TO BREAK THAT RECORD!

* * *

Chapter 4 :

"I love you," are all the words I hear from his mouth and I'm shocked. This couldn't be.

"You what?" I ask making sure I heard him right.

"I wanted to tell you that before you leave, Sonny I love you," he says and I hear him loud and clear. Every one in the room has gone silent. Listening to the unbelievable. Chad Dylan Cooper loves Sonny Monroe.

My heart starts to race. I feel sweat dripping down my head. This is all so crazy and I don't know what to do. I don't know how I feel.

"Well, I um…I gotta' go," I say fumbling with my words before dart out of the room. Leaving Chad with a look of confusion on his face.

And so I run. To the only place I feel safe. To my dressing room. Where I sit, think , and worry what is to come.

CHADS POV

"Well I um….I gotta' go," she says and runs out of the room before I have the chance to say anything. And my heart drops. I confided in her and she just runs. Runs away from the person who just admitted his love for her. And then Tawni turns to me.

"She decided to stay before you said that," she said crossing her arms in displeasure. And my heart drops more.

"SHE WHAT!?" I asked shocked by the word coming from her mouth. She decided to stay? She means to tell me I humiliated myself in front of every one and might have ruined my friend ship with Sonny?

"She decided to stay," she says and walks out of the room. Leaving me the humiliated live sick boy alone to think.

Think about how I could still have my friend ship with Sonny if I didn't go running my big mouth. Think about how I do love her but I didn't want to tell her this way. Then I think about what Sonny is going to say. Is she going to hate me? Does she feel the same way? Will she decide to go back to Wisconsin? All these question that I have no answers to.

Then I do something that my body says to do but my mind is telling me is all wrong. I go to Sonny's dressing room. Every step I take my mind is screaming out to me. Saying "DON'T DO IT," but I just cant seem to stop my body. It's forcing me to her dressing room like a gravitational pull that can't be controlled.

And then I'm there. In front of the door that says Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe. For the first few minutes I stand. I don't knock I don't speak. I just stand and stare at the name on the door. Sonny Monroe. The girl I just pronounced my love for. The girl who just ran out of the room.

Then I enter I don't knock. I don't even ask to come in. I just enter. And when I get in I see a startled Sonny sitting on the couch. When she looks up I see all her mixed feelings in her eyes. The confusion, denial, hatred and more that I can't describe.

"Sonny about what I said earlier I said it because you were leaving," I say maing my way over to her.

"Ok, so you didn't really mean it?" she asks relief in her voice. Which disappoints me deeply.

"No I meant it, I love you Sonny, but do you love me," I ask hoping for a yes.

"Chad I don't love you," she says and my heart shatters once again.


	5. Never Again

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE REVEIWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AFTER STUPID SCHOOL ALL DAY. SO MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVEIWS**

**AND P.S. I DON'T OQN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. IF I DID I WOULDN'T MAKE THEM SING THOSE WEIRD SONGS LIKE THE SKINNY JEANS SONG AND STUFF! BUT YEAH I DONT OWN IT**

* * *

"Chad I don't love you," I say knowing that every word is hitting him like a knife. Plunging it into his heart so deep that it can never be repaired. And when I finally say it emotionlessly his eyes are broken. Like his life as he knows it will end and he can't do anything about it.

And I can't bare to look I turn away. I don't need this now. Of all times.

"O-o-ok um….I-I'll see you l-later," he says his voice cracking by every word. Until he finishes and I turn around to catch him darting out of the room. And what seems to be tears rolling down his cheeks.

When he is gone I walk up , close the door, and lock it. To make sure he can't get back in.

CHADS POV

"O-o-ok um….I-I'll see you later," I say my voice cracking obviously hurt. And then before she can see the tears I dart out of the room to the one place n o one can see me like this. My dressing room.

I run through the hallways still processing what just happened. I swiftly go through every twist and turn. Every time I see some one I look down to the floor. Not wanting any one to see me in this state. The state of being heart broken.

And then I get to my dressing room. My sanctuary. I get in and lock the door. I need this time to myself. And then before I can even make it to the couch my tears bursts out like a damn breaking. The tears flow every where getting on my clothes and pillows. And every time I wipe them away the tears keep replenishing.

And soon I'm sprawled across the floor. Pillow beneath head. Red carpet keeping me off the hard cement floor. And as I lay I make a vow to myself. I vow that I must keep and hopefully will keep.

_I will never let myself be heart broken from Sonny Monroe again._


	6. Missing You

OK. to make you guys understand that i thrive on reveiws i am going to make little notes through out the story. REVIEW

* * *

Chapter : 6

SONNYS POV

One month. One month Chad has not talked to me. Ever since I told him I didn't love him he hasn't talked to me once.

(**REVIEW**)

The first day after it happened I didn't see him all day. The second day I saw him once in the hallway but he turned around as soon as he saw me. Then the third day I was desperate for just a glance from Chad. So when he came into the cafeteria I looked up to him and gave him a big smile and he did look back but I soon regretted what I saw. When he looked me in the eyes. I say hate, and brokenness. As soon as I saw this I turned away fast and didn't look back up.

(**REVIEW**)

I would go on and on. Day by day. Not seeing or talking to Chad. And it killed me. I missed him. I missed our arguments. I missed mocking each other. I missed his shining blonde hair. I missed his sparkly blue eyes even though most of the time they were glaring. I just missed every thing about him.

When I said I didn't love him I didn't realize what I was getting into. I didn't know I would feel so much pain from him not being here. And I realized some thing. I didn't want to be away from him. I wanted to be by his side. And not being by his side killed me. From the inside out.

(**REVIEW**)

So I did something that I never thought I would do. I got up and walked out of my dressing room. I am going to tell Chad how I feel. And so I make my out of studio 2 to studio 3. Jogging a bit not being able to control myself. I get studio 3 and walk around until I see something that I wished I hadn't. something that changes everything. I see Chad kissing another girl.


	7. Ripp it up

Chapter 7:

Chad. Kissing. Another. Girl. For words that make my heart drown in sorrow, hatred, and more hate. For myself. Because I knew this wasn't his fault. It was mine. I said I didn't love him and didn't do anything in a month.

(REVIEW)

I felt silly thinking Chad Dylan Cooper would wait around for a girl. I felt stupid. But at this moment I felt heart broken so I did what any other teenage girl would do. I ran back to my dressing room and cried. I locked the door and shoved my face into a pillow. I cried my eyes out for what felt like hours. Getting all my emotions out.

When I got up my eyes were puffy red and wet. I had also made a big wet mark in the middle of my golden pillow. But I felt better. Not so much better but better. I wiped my eyes with my already wet sleeves. Then I look in the mirror. I look dreadful. My mascara has run all the way down my face and partly my neck. My blush has just gone every where and my hair is a mess.

I fix myself up planning my next step with every accessory or make up coating. I know how I feel. And I know how he USE to feel. When I'm done I look myself in the mirror and give myself a reassuring look. Then I take out a pen and paper. I start to write I write all my feelings toward the one that used to love me.

_Dear Chad, _

_I know that you used to love me. And I know I must have hurt you when I said_

_I didn't love you back. But the month that I've been away from you has been dreadful._

_Horrible on all levels. And I just want to tell you I love you. I know you don't love me anymore. You have a new girl in your life. I just need you to know_

_From Sonny_

(REVIEW)

As I write it tears threaten to make way again. But I stop them in their tracks. I have made my feeling clear and it is up to Chad to make his decision on what to do with them. So I get out of my chair and quietly make my way to studio 3. When I get there I go to chads dressing room and place my not on his dresser waiting for the reply.

CHADS POV

Melissa. I started to go out with her a week ago. She is a wonderful girl but the only girl that can steal my heart is sonny. Every morning I have to tell myself that I don't love Sonny but it never works. I'm just using Melissa. She has dark brown hair just like Sonny's but not as shinny and soft. She has brown eyes but not as big and innocent. She is my replica of Sonny because I can't have the real thing. When I kiss her I see Sonny.

And I'm surprised she has stayed with me this long. All I ever talk about is Sonny. All I ever do is stare at her picture in Tween Weekly. And when we kiss she feels the distance between us. But oddly enough she has stayed with me.

(REVIEW)

And when I was kissing her today I was thinking of Sonny's perky face shining like her personality. I pull back from the kiss and take my hand from around her waist.

"Ok meet me in my dressing room later," I say and I walk off to rehearsal.

MELISSA'S POV (SORRY THERE WONT BE ANYMORE OF THIS POV)

I walk into Chads dressing room waiting for him to take me to lunch. I'm just about to sit down when I see a peculiar note on Chads table. I walk over and take a look its labeled "To Chad," I pick it up and open it. I start to read and my jaw drops. Then I get to the name at the bottom and my anger unfold. Sonny Monroe. The one girl that could take Chad away from me like that. The one girl I hate with my guts. So I fold the note back up and rip it into small pieces then throw them out.


	8. Message

**SORRY I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR WHAT FEELS LIKE FOREVER! AND I STILL HAVE IT. THATS WHY THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE GOOD. AGAIN SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

CHADS POV

I finished rehearsal and i head to my dressing room. To meet my replica of Sonny for lunch. when I get there I see Melissa standing over my trash can.

"What are you doing," I ask supicoisly.

"What-Oh- nothing lets go," she says in a joyful and rushed voice. trying to get out of there as fast as she can. which I just find more suspicous.

she then walks up to me grabs my arm and leads me out of my dressing room. we walk down the hallway and then i see her. Sonny Monroe. the girl i love that i can never have. but i don't want her to know that i am still crushed and broken by what she said. so i put on a smile and pull Melissa even closer to me. then Sonny does something that i never thought she would do. she starts to walk to me.

and even as she walks she takes my breath away.

"Hey, um chad did you get it," she asks. and i have no idea what she means. but being Chad Dylan Cooper i fake my way through it.

"Get what?" i ask.

"The message," she says. and this makes me angry. yeah i got the message that you don't love me a while ago. why does she have to bring up my biggest heart break up again? why is she doing this to me? she is just cruel. so using my anger i say in my most cocky voice.

"Yeah i got the message, and i DON'T care," i say. and this make her face drop. she had a small hopefull smile on but it dropped to a full out frown. it seemed like she was about to cry. which confused me and made me angry at myself for upsetting her. but i brush it off.

"You don't care?" she asks her voice cracking like she is about to cry.

"Yeah," i say. the cockiness dropping every time i look at her heart broken face.

"O-Ok then," she says her voiced completely cracked. she then turns around tears streaming down her face and runs back to her dressing room. again leaving completely confused on what just happened. SHE said she didn't love me? Why is she crying? I should be the one crying! she just brought up a bad part of my past that i don't want to relive! i again brush it off.

i then look to Melissa who has a sly sneeky smirk on her face.


	9. well

**IM GETTING MY MOJO BACK! IM NOT HAVING COMPLETE WRITER BLOCK AS I DID BUT IM STILL NOT FULLY HEALED! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

SONNYS POV

"Yeah I got the message and I don't care," he says and it hurts. Its like I got hit by a truck. Its surprising but it hurts like hell. And I'm questioning if I heard him right.

"You don't care?" I ask my voice cracking.

"Yeah," he says.

"O-ok then," I say and turn around before he can see the tears running down my cheeks. And I run. I run all the way to my dressing room to cry. It seems that all I ever want to do any more is cry. When I get to my dressing room I don't rush to the couch. I go and sit by my vanity. I grab my favorite stuffed animal that Chad gave me. Condor Studios was hosting a carnival last summer and Chad won me a stuffed elephant. Just one of the sweet moments I miss.

I clutch on to my pillow for dear life like it was chad himself. And then I cry. I let it all out. In sobs that don't want to stop any time soon. And I stay like that for what feels like an eternity.

CHADS POV

When I see Melissa's face it gives me chills down my back. I don't like it. Especially because she got the look right after Sonny ran away crying.

"Did you have anything to do with that," I ask suspicious.

"What-oh no I had nothing to do with that," she says turning to me with an innocent look on her face. But I'm not buying it.

"Are you sure?" I ask hoping I get the truth this time.

"Well….." she says like its no big deal. Like a mother asking if you took a cookie out of the cookie jar. But it IS a big deal if it made Sonny cry.

"WELL WHAT?" I ask getting angrier by the second.

"Promise not to get mad?" she asks and this makes me wonder what in the world she could have done.

"Promise," I say through gritted teeth.

"Well she left you a note saying she loved you to but I through it away. I couldn't let her ruin us. Could I?" she says latching on to my arm in a flirty way. But I pull my arm away in disgust.

"WHAT?" I practically shriek.

"Well I didn't want her to take you away from me. I mean we are a GREAT couple," she says in a rushed voice to explain what she had done before I go running off to Sonny. She then latches on to my arm again to keep me from going.

"I can't believe you! That note was none of your business!" I say and then it hits me.

When sonny said "the message" she meant the note! And I just blew it again. She probably won't even talk to me any more. I wouldn't blame her. The way I acted she should hate me. But I will not give up. I can't.


	10. Foolish

**YOU MAY OR MAY NOT NOTICE. I START MY STORIES NOT KNOWING WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. MY LAST STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT TURNED INTO A 25 CHAPTER DRAMA! ITS CALLED FORBIDDEN LOVE: CHAD AND SONNY IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. BUT IF YOU HAVE IDEAS SEND ME A MESSAGE OR LEAVE A REVEIW AND I WILL CONSIDER IT. I THINK I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT I CAN CHANGE IT IF I WANT. SO REVEIW! REVIEW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Ok if you want to see some new CHANNY CLIPS then go to this link!!! it's a GREAT VIDEO!

.com/watch?v=kA1WSrIdRyA&feature=watch_response

CHADS POV

My heart starts to race with excitement. It starts to hop up in down in my chest like it just had coffee and before you know it I'm racing down the hallway. Away from Melissa to the girl I love Sonny. I can't control my body. It taking me to the place I want to go. And I can't stop. But when I get to her dressing room door I do.

I have nothing to say. I travel through my brain for something but I am blank. As blank as I new sheet of paper. But then I hear something. Faint sobbing coming from inside her dressing room. Then it hits me.

She hates me. I forgot all about how I told her I don't care that she loves me. I was too excited to think about it. And now I feel foolish. I'm the guy who screws everything up with the one person I care about screwing up in front off. But I try to brush it off. I need Sonny in my life and if I really loved her I wouldn't let a couple screw ups mess that up.

So I open the door just a crack and look into to the devastated and woeful Sonny. Her eyes are red and puffy tears still bursting out. Her hair is flying in all different directions and I see back mascara running down her cheeks. She looks awful and I can't help but feel responsible.

I did this. I made her eyes red and puffy. I made those tears. I made her mascara run. And I can't take it. Hurting the one girl in the world that I want to protect. This just make me more persistent to get sonny back. So I walk in which in the end doesn't turn out to be a good Idea.

I walk in and she doesn't notice me. Until I'm about halfway in I say

"Sonny," in a soft voice. She turns around quickly. At first her face is sad and innocent but when she gets a glimpse of my face it turns sour and angry.

"Get out of my dressing room," she says in a cold emotionless voice. Clearly not wanting to talk to me.

"Sonny we need to tal-" I start to say before I get cut off.

"Get out of my dressing room," she says her voice rising with anger. And I'm scared.


	11. I'm Sorry

**HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY! AND SORRY IF THESE CHAPTER ARE TO SHORT. ITS THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET THE INFO ACROSS. AND TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO HATE THE CLIFF HANGERS SORRY BUT THAT HOW I WRITE AND KEEP YOU COMIN BACK FOR MORE!**

Chapter 11:

SONNYS POV

HOW DARE HE! After telling me he doesn't care that I love him he has the nerve to come and try to talk to me. I always thought he was stupid but never thought he was this stupid. When he doesn't leave my anger start to rise to a dangerous level. My whole body is shaking with fury.

"Get out of my dressing room," I say louder letting my anger show. And I can see he is scared. But yet he persist.

"Sonny I know your angry-" he starts but I cut him off again. Not being able to control my anger any more I burst.

"YOU BETTER KNOW IM ANGRY! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME FIRST AND I KNOW AT FIRST I DIDN'T LOVE YOU BACK. BUT WHEN I FINALLY REALIZE I LEAVE YOU A NOTE. YOU COULD ATLEAST GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE. HOW DARE YOU JUST SAY YOU DON'T CARE!" I say letting it all out. And when I finally look to Chad he looks taken back. He has a look on his face that I've never seen before. Its silent like that until he breaks the silence.

"Sonny I'm sorry. I didn't realize what you were saying when you said the message. I thought you were talking about when you said you didn't love me. I never got your message Melissa took it and tore it up. I'm sorry," he says in a quiet sincere voice that makes me want to cry. Then he turns around and slowly walks out of my dressing room.

And I feel stupid. Idiotic. I made a mistake. A huge mistake. It wasn't Chad's fault. It was Melissa. Melissa the girl who probably feels intimidated by me. Intimidated that Chad loved me first.

And my anger starts to build inside me again. She was the one who kept my note from Chad. She is the reason I yelled at Chad the way I did. And she is the one who might have made Chad hate me forever. The anger inside me soon fills up so much I start to run. I run to find her. Melissa

I start to dart down the hallways. Not knowing where I will be next. I just run out of anger. And then I see her in the cafeteria. She Is eating frozen yogurt in one of the far tables on the corner. I run up to her. Not caring if I make a scene or not.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I say and realize I have said this one to many times today. She looks up to me and when she realizes who it is she gives me a dirty look.

"What do you want?" she asks spitting out every word like it was acid.

"What do I want. I want to tell you how rude you are! That note was meant for Chad not you! And do you feel so intimidated by me that you had to rip up my note! How Dare you!" I say drawing in a crowd.

"Whatever," she says looking back to her frozen yogurt. And this makes me angrier.

"WHATEVER!" I say.

"Yeah whatever I knew he still loved you. And yeah I felt intimidated so I went with my first instinct I ripped up the note! So what!" she says standing up.

"Your just a lowly skank," I say confident in my words. And I turn around and walk out feeling more confident by every step. Leaving a furious Melissa behind.

I leave the cafeteria walking to studio 3. Walking one step in front of the other. Until I reach a door. With the words CHAD DYLAN COOPER printed across them. I walk in and rush over to the boy with his head hanging in the chair. He looks up and his face brightens when he sees me.

"Sonny I-" again I cut him off. By planting my lips to his.


	12. CHAD!

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! BUT I HAVE SOFTBALL AND SOCCER WISH ME LUCK! BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER REVIEW! REVEIW! REVEIW!

Chapter 12:

CHADS POV

"I'm Sorry," I say and walk out slowly. Hurting in side more then ever. My heart feels like it just gave up and committed suicide. I make my way back to my dressing room slowly. Because I have nothing to rush to. Nothing important. No one important. So I walk. I take the long way. Just thinking that I have had so many chances and messed them all up. I don't deserve her.

And I finally make it to my dressing room. With the words Chad Dylan Cooper printed across them. I enter and take a seat in my chair. And I just sit. I don't cry , I don't think, I just sit. Then I hear something behind me. I turn around expecting some one that I don't want to see and then was pleasantly surprised to see Sonny. My face lifts to a smile. And I don't want to lose her again so I speak up.

"Sonny I-" I start to say but I am cut off by her lips crashing to mine. And I love it her warm lips synch with mine. It feels so right. And then she pulls back. Pulls back from the one kiss that I have waited for forever. And she stands up. I let her break the silence because I have no clue what is going on.

"Chad I forgive you but I'm not sure if I can trust you yet," she says and I let out a sigh of relief. But I'm still upset that she can't trust me yet. "But I will try." and those 4 words just sends me into a world of happiness. So I stand up grab Sonny and embrace her into a tight hug that I never want to let go of. But I do. Mostly because she starts to beg for air.

"So do you wanna' go out tonight," I ask in a shy unconfident voice. The opposite of my usual overconfident and cocky voice.

"Sure," she says smiling her giddy little smile.

"I'll pick you up at your dressing room at 6," I say.

"Ok," she says and starts to walk out of the room. But soon darts back and gives me a peck on the cheek before darting out of the room.

SONNYS POV

I start to run down the hallway to my dressing room to inform Tawni of the good news. When I get there I barge in and look around for Tawni. I find her at her vanity applying make up.

"TAWNI GUESS WHAT!" I shriek. And she jumps. Probably because she didn't even know I was in the room until I just shrieked in her face.

"What?" she asks not bothering to look up. Like it wasn't important.

"Guess who I have a date with tonight?" I said. And this is when she looks up. She always was interested when it had to do with a boy. Plus she saw an opportunity to give me a make over.

"Who?!" she asks excitedly.

"Chad," I say and her face goes from broad smile to confused.

"I thought you didn't like him back?" she asks trying to figure out this confusing puzzle called my dating life.

"Well, I thought about it and decided to give him a chance," I say clueing her in.

"Oh ok- wait does this mean what I think it means?!" she aks excitedly even though I have no idea what she is talking about.

"What?" I ask.

"MAKEOVER," she practically screams. And I laugh. I should have expected this.

"Sure Tawni you can give me a make over," I say chuckling to myself.

"What time is your date?" she asks.

"6" I say at 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Then we need to get to work now!" she says plopping me in her vanity chair getting her make up kit out. Then she gets to work.

_1 hour and 25 minutes later_

_--_

_---_

_----_

_-----_

_------_

_-----_

_----_

_---_

_--_

"Wow I look great," I say looking at myself in the mirror. My hair is curled to perfection and my make up just right. I am wearing black skinny jeans, an England flag skater shirt, and a dark denim jacket.

"Thanks Tawni," I say "your great at this stuff."

"I know," she says so modestly.

"I think I will surprise Chad," I say.

"Ok have fun," Tawni says as I leave.

CHADS POV

I look myself over in the mirror. I look good. I am wearing dark jeans and blue button up shirt. And a sports jacket to go with it. Then I feel hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who," the mystery person says. And I have a pretty clear idea who it is. So I turn around to see Melissa smiling.

"I thought I made it pretty clear that we are through," I say away from her to the door.

"Chad you don't want Sonny, she is not your type," she says pulling me back "but I know who is." she says.

"Who?" I ask. Not really wondering just trying to waste time before 6.

"Me," she says and crashed her lips to mine not knowing the mess he is about to make.

"CHAD!" I hear from the door way. And push Melissa off to see Sonny in the door way tears rolling down her cheeks.


	13. sobbing

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BEEN HECTIC! BUT HERE IS S NEW CHAPTER AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "NEVER AGAIN" I THINK YOU WILL LIKE IT!

* * *

"CHAD!" I scream at the boy I thought loved me kissing another girl. He pushes her off and looks to me.

"Sonny trust me this is not what is looks like!" he shouts but that doesn't change my mind about anything.

"Chad I'm not stupid!" I shout and I look over to Melissa smirking. So I turn my self around and run down the hall way to the one place that makes me feel safe. My dressing room. As I run I feel tears running down my cheek that I hadn't noticed before. I wipe them away and slam my dressing room door behind me. I hear my named being called but I don't respond. When I enter Tawni looks up to me and immediately knows something is wrong.

"What happened!?" she asks.

"Chad was kissing another girl!" I say in between sobs.

"Awww Sonny, he is just a jek its In his nature," she said trying to comfort but failing.

"I thought he really loved me," I said still crying Tawni's arm around my shoulders.

"Well, if he really loved you he wouldn't be kissing another girl. Whatever he says don't listen. He is trying to make an excuse." she says giving advice that seems to be useful. I then hear a cough outside the door but I brush it off and get back to morning over Chad Dylan Cooper. Again.

CHADS POV

"I'm not stupid," she says. And she looks to Mellissa that I don't even have to look at to know she is smirking. She then runs from my dressing room to her dressing room. I feel my heart drop and I look to Melissa with hatred.

"Look what you've done!" I shout in her face and for once she looks scared.

"Chad when will you learn WE were meant for each other not you and Sonny," she says in a small voice.

"Melissa do I have to get a restraining order for you to realize we are OVER and I don't want you in my life any more!" I shout my voice getting louder by the word.

"But Chad-" she starts but I storm out of there before she can finish. I hurry down the hall way to Sonny's dressing room ready to get down on my hand and knees for forgiveness. When I get there I hear sobbing and voices in side. I press my ear to the door and listen.

"I thought he really loved me," she says still sobbing and my heart starts to ache. Its aching because I caused this. I did this to her and I can't take it back.

"Well, if he really loved you he wouldn't be kissing another girl. Whatever he says don't listen. He is trying to make an excuse." Tawni says and at this moment I want to strangle her. How can she say that? She doesn't even know the whole story! And then I can't hold it in I cough. Hoping she didn't hear and she didn't. I stay in front of her door for a long time. Just sitting and thinking. I don't know when but I slide down and sit down and before I know it I'm asleep. But I am soon awakened by a pushing movement on my back. I open my eyes just a bit to see Sonny trying to get out of the door. She had edged the door a little and looks out to see me. He face expression turns from depression to anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouts.

" I want to talk to you," I say truthfully.

"You couldn't knock?" she asks.

"you wouldn't come out if I knocked and asked for you," I say stating the obvious.

"Well I don't have time for your lies right now," she says cold heartedly.

"Sonny I am not lying to you when I say I love you," I say standing up then crashing my lips to hers. Holding her head in my hands. It is wonderful unti she pushes me back.

"How dare you!" she says.


	14. Thoughts

**HEY IM TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE ENOUGH. BUT IVE SEEN OTHER WRITERS AND THEY DON'T UPDATE AS MUCH AS I DO BUT WHATEVER NEW CHAPTER! REVEIW BECAUSE I AM HAVING A BAD DAY AND THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND FEEL HAPPY. AND I READ ALL OF THEM! SO REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

SONNYS POV

He crashes his lips to mine and its wonderful. His warm lips synch perfectly with mine and we feel as one. But I resist. With all my might I resist the kiss and push him away. Its easier to push him away when I remember what he did and the lies he is told. The first lie : that he loved me.

"How dare you!" I scream.

"Sonny please let me explain," he says and a soft voice trying to calm to uncalmable.

"I said I don't want to hear your lies," I say brushing past him trying to walk past him to the cafeteria. But I feel something grab my arm and turn me around.

"Sonny please!" he pleas. And it takes me everything in my body not to just go running back to him. But I stand my ground.

"Ok lets hear it," I say. His face goes from sad to hopeful.

"Ok I told Melissa I didn't want to go out with her after she ripped your note. So I was getting ready for our date when she came in. she then just kissed me! Trust me I didn't kiss her!" he says. But I don't buy it.

"how long did it take you to come up with that one?" I ask coldly. His face drops.

"Sonny it's the truth," his voice cracking. But I start to walk away. He call my name but I keep walking not turning my head back.

CHADS POV

"Sonny it's the truth," I say but its no use. She walks away. I call after her but she doesn't turn away. And I run I run to my dressing room before any one can see Chad Dylan Cooper cry over a girl. But she isn't just any girl its Sonny.

I sprint there and when I get there I shut the door and lock it. Making sure I am alone and then I let it out. It all comes out. My anger towards Melissa and the anger towards myself for losing Sonny. After what feels like forever I look at the clock and it says 6:27. I pick up my stuff even though I'm still crying and leave. I go through the back exit and make my way to my car. I throw my stuff into the silver convertible and jump into the drivers seat. I out the key into the ignition and start to car.

I tell my brain to stop thinking of Sonny put her flawless face keep popping up. Her crying keeps popping up. And her keep calling me a liar. I must have been caught in my thoughts because next thing you know my car has been hit by a truck.


	15. Not Prepared

**kinda a filler chapter but it has some real good information. the story is coming to a close but thanks to every one who has reveiwed. REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

SONNYS POV

I walk off. From the guy I want to be with most. He calls after me but I don't turn around. I walk to the cafeteria hoping he doesn't follow me. I need comfort food. I walk over to the frozen yogurt machine and get a big cup. I get strawberry and dip my spoon in. I lift the spoon to my lips and immediately feel comfort.

I walk back to my dressing room taking bites every few steps. When I get there I walk in and take a seat on the couch. My mind wants to think of Chad. But I keep pushing it away. I don't need him in my head right now. But its no use his face keeps popping back into my mind. His sparkling blue eyes. His blonde hair that shines perfectly in the light. And his smile that makes me melt in my place.

He seemed like he was telling the truth when he said it wasn't his fault. But he IS an actor. that's what he does all day. Acts. How do I know that Chad ever liked me? Just then my phone rings. I pick it up and the caller ID says Portlyn. Why would she be calling me? I take it any way.

"Hello?" I say waiting for her response.

"SONNY?!" she says in a voice that scares me. It says that something is wrong. Really wrong.

"Yeah Portlyn whats wrong?" I ask .

"It's Chad he's been hit by a truck," she says. And my heart starts to break in my chest. It feels like a thousand pounds has fell right on my heart and shattered it.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"He has been hit by a truck hes at the hospital now," she says.

"I'M ON MY WAY,"I say and hang up and sprint out of my dressing room to the parking lot. When I get out I fumble with my keys but I manage to start my car and get out of the parking lot. The whole time thinking of what a bad person I was. The last words to him were how I thought he was a liar. What if he dies? What if those were my last words to him? But I keep driving. a lot faster than I should but by the time I get to the hospital I don't get stopped. I throw my keys to the vallay and run inside. When I'm in I run to the receptionist.

"What room is Chad Dylan Cooper in?" I ask worrying that every second that goes by is another second lost with Chad.

"114," she says and I sprint down the hallway until I see room 114. I see Portlyn standing in front of the room

"How is he?" I ask. And she looks up he face looks like she had been crying.

"He isn't ok you don't want to go in there," she says but I don't listen I walk in and see a sight I wasn't prepared to see.


	16. Slipping Away

**HEY REALLY ANGRY! SOFTBALL TEAM CAME SOOOOO CLOSE TO WINNING BUT WE STILL MANAGED TO LOSE! UGH! BUT I WROTE MORE SOOOOO REVEIW1 AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD CONTINUE! ============================== REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 16

SONNYS POV

I walk in not prepared for the sight I was about to see. Chad lay on the bed. Broken was the only word that came to mind. Both legs in cast. Is left arm in a cast while his right arm has bruises all along his arm. Then I move to my eyes to the face that used to make girls scream over now completely ruined.

Every thing is swollen. His eyes, cheeks , and mouth. With bruises that are red and purple. I can't bare to look but I do. It takes me a second but I get back to reality.

"Chad!" I scream and run over by is side. And I can feel tears coming on.

"Sonny?" he asks.

"Yeah chad its me," I say and the tears start to spill out.

"This is all my fault," I say.

"Sonny don't blame this on yourself its not your fault." he says trying to comfort me. When it should be the other way around.

"But chad-" I start.

"No buts Sonny," he says and its final. Its silent for a few seconds.

"Chad?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you to," he says. and I'm to happy to hear the beeping noise. The noise that I every hospital dreads. The noise that I dread.

"Chad! Please don't die PLEASE don't die!" I shriek as sobs come b ursting out with no control over them. I look to him and feel him slip away from me every second. Slipping away like sand through my finger until its gone. And as the beeps persist I am pulled out of the room by a nurse screaming chad name hoping that one of the times I call out he will wake up.


	17. No Use

Chapter 17:

SONNYS POV

"CHAD! CHAD!," I scream as I get pulled out of the room. While the doctors get to work on him. They pull out the electric shock thing and rub it together. They press it to his body and his body shocks. But the single beep continues. They rub it together again as I watch my face pressed against the glass. Tears streaming down my cheeks onto the glass. They press it to his body again and his body shakes again. But nothing.

I feel as I'm in a dream and he couldn't be dying. He just can't. but the doctors go in one more time. As I watch my heart beating fast than it ever has before. My eyes red from the tears. But I can't cry. And I watch as they press it to his body one last time. His body shakes. The beep continues. I turn around. No use. Chad is gone. My heart is shattering. Killing me from the inside out.

I don't wait for the doctor to come out and tell me he's gone. I don't need the reminder. I walk out to my car. Emotionless. Not knowing how to react. I get in and start the car. I drive home and walk to my bedroom. I get changed and lay on my bed. I cry myself to sleep that night.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up. My face is wet and hot. I can't move my body. I can't do anything. So I just lay and think. Think about how I treated him. How he wasn't lying. How it was all my fault. I feel tears coming on but I don't let them pass. I lay there a few minutes before I decide that im not going to work. Not for a while. So I lay and think. And blame myself for every thing.

DAY 2

The only communication I give to the world is the one text I send to marshall telling him I have the flu. But he knows the truth. But he answers ok and we get on with it. I see my phone ring a few times but I don't answer. I don't need their words of comfort.

DAY 3

More texts but no replies. No work and no funny business. Just pain.

DAY 4

Most of my friends have given up on trying to text me by now. But every couple hours I get a text. But I still don't reply. I just sit and do nothing.

Day 5

I feel trapped in my own world of pain in suffering. I can't get the image of Chad dying out of my head.

Day 6

I wake up early. I'm going to work. I get dressed. But looking in the mirror because I don't really care what I look like. I have no one to dress up for. So I grab my stuff and head out the door to the place im dreading most. When I get there I go through the back way hoping that I don't run into any one. But I still have to go through a couple hall ways to get to my dressing room. I start to walk down the last hallway when some one calls me from behind.

"Hey beautiful where have ya' been?" the familiar voice asks. And the voice sends tingles down my spine. Could it be? Is it him? I turn around to Chad in a wheel chair. His arm and legs still in cast. His face still badly bruised but improving. But I can still see his signature smile. My heart skips a few beats.


	18. I'm Not Going AnyWhere

IM SORRY TO SAY MY STORY IS COMING TO AN END! BUT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY : NEVER AGAIN! REVEIW!

* * *

Chapter 18:

SONNYS POV

"Chad?" I ask in disbelief.

"In the flesh," and he smiles. And before you know it I have my arms wrapped around his neck and I'm squeezing him tight. I let go and look at him with confusion.

"I thought you were…you know….dead," I say the last word quietly but he heard me loud and clear.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!" he burst out and I expect him to laugh. But he doesn't.

"Well yeah ," I say embarrassed.

"Is that why you weren't here and you haven't answered ANY of my texts and calls?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say softly. I expect him to laugh this time but he does something odd. He takes hold of my face and brings it to his and presses his warm lips to mine. The lips I have been longing for ,for days. The lips that I never thought I would get to kiss again. Then he pulls back and smiles at me once again.

"Well you don't have to worry I'm not going any where," he says and we kiss once again.


	19. The End

**THE END!!! WHATCHA THINK! REVEIW AND TELL ME! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY : NEVER AGAIN BECAUSE ITS NOT TURNING OUT AS WELL AS THIS STORY AND IT MAKES ME SAD! SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVEIW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS!**

**ANNCOOLGIRL**

Here is a little summary for my new story : Never Again

4 years ago. 4 years ago Chad Dyan Cooper hurt me and the pain was unbearable. like a stab to the heart. to this day i still relive the pain. so what am i going to do at this Condor Studios Reunion?


End file.
